


Black Leather

by GauntletKnight



Series: The Ishimondo Kink Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blame the discord again, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I made it fluffy as usual, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Mondo took his confidence juice this time, Safe Sane and Consensual, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Mondo mistakenly lets slip that he wished Taka wore his boots during their more intimate moments.  Taka returns with some ideas of his own.Continuation of Red Lace, but can be read as a stand alone fic.





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I made it a series.  
> Shoot me.
> 
> Special credit given to Medi for listening to me debate collars and kink combinations. You the real MVP.

 

 

If someone had told Mondo Oowada in high school that his best bro, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, had a secretly kinky side he never showed anyone, and that one day Mondo would be on the receiving end of said kinks, he’d tell them they were insane.  Well, first he’d deck them in the face for implying he was gay and that there was anything going on between him and his bro that wasn’t solely platonic.  _Then_ , he’d tell them they were insane.

 

Five years does a lot to a person.

 

It started innocently enough with Mondo confessing his love for lingerie.  Taka eyes had sparkled like they did when faced with a particularly interesting math problem.  He had gone online bought red panties and stockings that same day.  Mondo hadn’t known about the purchase until Taka had mistakenly worn them to an important political dinner under his dress slacks.  _That_ had led to some amazing sex, but Mondo had expected the foray into kinky sex to end there. 

 

Then, right after the lingerie incident, his sex-addled mind had made the mistake of mentioning how he wished Taka had worn his boots while they had fucked.

 

Which led to his current predicament.

 

“They’re not too tight, right?”  Ishimaru’s breath fanned out over the shell of his ear.

 

Mondo hummed in response, nuzzling into Taka’s warm neck.  If he pressed his lips to the artery there, he could feel the way his boyfriend’s pulse was hammering through him.  _Someone_ was excited.

 

They had talked about it briefly beforehand, with Taka asking him if they could try a couple of his own kinks in addition to the boot thing.  Mondo had shrugged, not believing that Mr. Moral-Compass had any deep, dark desires hidden behind his cheerful smile.

           

“Well, do you remember that time you, Michi, and a couple of other members of your gang were arrested and I had to come bail you out?” 

 

Mondo cringed at the memory.  Sure, he’d gotten into a fist fight because some dirt bag was harassing a girl on her way home from university, but that moment when Ishimaru came into the holding cell to bail him out, disappointed frown on his face, was not one of his proudest.  “Yeah, what about it?”

 

Taka finished pouring his coffee and joined Mondo on the couch to watch the news.  “I didn’t tell you about it at the time because it seemed inappropriate, but,” his fingers tapped on the outside of the mug thoughtfully.  “Seeing you in handcuffs really…um…turned me on.”

 

Mondo’s brain backfired for a second.  “Wait, what?”

 

“If it would be okay with you, I’d like to try handcuffing you,” Taka stated.

 

After establishing a safe word: coffee, as it was the first thing Mondo could think of, and assuring that Taka _did_ in fact have a key for the cuffs he had ordered online, and that the key _did_ work, Mondo consented.  Wouldn’t exactly be the first time he’d been cuffed.  Only instead of being at the mercy of a bunch of cops who already didn’t like him, he’d be with the love of his life.

 

It had ultimately been an easy decision.

 

Taka leant back from him after securing Mondo’s hands behind his back, taking the warmth of his body with him.  Through trial and error, they had eventually settled on Mondo kneeling on the floor with his hands cuffed behind him and Taka sitting at the foot of the bed with Mondo in-between his legs, completely stripped.

 

He rested his chin on one of Taka’s knees and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  “Welp, this doin’ anything for ya?”

 

Taka gently ran his hand through Mondo’s hair and Mondo pressed into his palm.  “As much as I hate to admit being attracted to something indicating law-breaking,” he let out a shaky sigh, “Yes.  You’re very attractive like this.”

 

Mondo’s grin widened.  “You sayin’ I’m not always the pinnacle of hotness?”

 

Taka leveled him with a look, and _ever so slowly_ crossed one leg over the other.  He was probably doing it so slowly to make sure he didn’t accidently kick Mondo in the side of the head, but Mondo couldn’t help thinking that he was being _teased_.  Taka had worn the lingerie again, but this time, instead of coming down to stocking-clad feet, the red nylon stockings disappeared into Taka’s boots.  The black leather was well worn; he’d had the same pair since high school, but the surface shined like they were brand new.

 

Taka rested his elbow on his knee, just above where his boots cut off, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand, his voice pitching down to the gravelly tone he _knew_ Mondo liked.  “You know that’s not what I was implying at all.”

 

Yep, definitely being teased.

 

Before he even thought about retaliating however, Ishimaru wrapped his fingers around the leather cord in his hands and pulled Mondo in for a heated kiss.

 

Oh yeah, Mondo had almost forgotten about the third thing they were trying.

 

Taka’s cool fingers found their way under the simple padded leather collar and pulled just a little bit more.  Not enough to choke Mondo, of course - Taka must have asked him about 50 different times if it was too tight – but enough to force him to let out a soft whine into Taka’s mouth.  Taka smirked into the kiss, his tongue finding its way into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

Mondo _never_ whined, but Taka had one hand holding the leash to the collar taut while he used the other to dig into Mondo’s hair and pulled it gently.  He was making it a point to hit _every_ _one_ of Mondo’s buttons, and Mondo _couldn’t even touch him_.

 

By the time Taka pulled back from the kiss, Mondo was panting heavily and shifting on his knees, his eyes glazed over.

 

Taka smiled softly and caressed the side of his face, a jarring contrast to the hunger in the kiss.  “Are you ok,” he asked, checking in before things really got underway. 

 

Mondo nodded and turned his head to kiss Taka’s palm.  He pressed another soft kiss to the underside of Taka’s wrist, making the younger man exhale.

 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Taka murmured, abandoning the leash and cupping Mondo’s cheek.  “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Mondo raised his eyes to Taka’s and chuckled.  He eased back to sit on his feet.  “Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?”

 

“Mondo!  This is something to worry about!  I don’t want to do som-“  The sentence shifted to a squeak as Mondo shifted forward and kissed the head of Taka’s dick from where it was sticking out of the panties.

 

“Shhh…I’m as worked up about this as you are right now.  Just relax.  Let me do this for you.”

 

Taka grumbled something but Mondo saw his shoulders untighten just a fraction.  With a satisfactory hum, Mondo managed to lean down and do the one thing he’d been dying to do since he’d seen Taka all dressed up in the lingerie with his boots tied just _slightly_ too tight.  He pressed his lips to the toe of Taka’s left boot…

 

Which then almost kicked him in the nose.

 

“Mondo,” Taka snapped, shocked but obviously flustered if the red creeping across his cheeks and up his neck was any indication.  “Don’t do that!  That’s highly unsanitary!”

 

Mondo raised an eyebrow.  “Taka, I know for a fact that you clean and shine these _weekly_.  S’not like I’m licking the bottoms or anything.”

 

Taka flushed a violent shade of crimson.  “S-still,” he spluttered, but offered no further argument.

 

Mondo started again, pressing his lips to the toe of the boot and slowly working his way up, mouthing at some of the grommets and pulling the laces between his teeth.  Between kisses, he whispered lowly about how wonderful his boyfriend was; how handsome, how determined, how loved he was.

 

By the time he got to the top of the boot and kissed Taka’s kneecap through the stockings, the other man had clearly lost it.  Taka was flushed bright red, but his eyes were lidded and he was breathing heavily.  Mondo smirked, pleased with the way Taka seemed to be falling apart at the seams.  Mondo hadn’t even really touched him yet.  But then again, Mondo didn’t have any room to say anything with the way his own cock was hanging heavy between his legs, throbbing needily and neglected; dripping precum on the carpet beneath him.

 

He began the same process with the other boot, murmuring praises to the only man he loved as he worked his way up.  Around the half-way point however, the collar around his neck jerked, pulling him up so he was level with Taka’s groin.

 

The leather leash creaked in Taka’s hand as his knuckles turned white.  “P-please…” he got out around pants before groaning lowly as his cock jumped in his panties.

 

Mondo leant up and kissed his stomach, to which Taka gasped.  “Anything for you,” came Mondo’s low, but honest, reply.

 

Using his teeth, Mondo eased the red panties off of Taka’s hips enough to let his cock spring out, already hard and leaking.  Without missing a beat, or letting his boyfriend adjust, Mondo licked a stripe up the underside of Taka’s cock, flicking the head with the tip of his tongue.

 

Taka whimpered and he screwed his eyes shut.  Sure, sucking another guy’s dick wasn’t exactly what most guys considered the ‘epitome of manliness’, but Mondo loved it.  He loved watching his normally stiff and dignified boyfriend falling apart and moaning like a whore underneath him.  He loved watching Taka bite his bottom lip to try and maintain some semblance of dignity before ultimately failing and letting out a deep, guttural moan when Mondo finally closed his mouth around the head.

 

He ran his tongue flat over the slit, letting the saltiness of the precum paint over his tongue, before sinking his head down.

 

Taka convulsed and his hand somehow found its way to the back of Mondo’s head, pulling at the long strands of hair there.  Mondo had given up the pompadour when he’d left the gang a few years ago.  The only reason he kept his hair long now was for moments like this, when Taka would bury his fingers in it and pull like it was the only thing grounding him to this plane of existence.

 

Mondo groaned appreciatively as Taka’s hands both tightened in his hair and on the leash he was _somehow_ still holding onto.  He was being pulled in two directions at once; both down and back on his boyfriend’s dick, and as he sank into a rhythm, so did the forces:  pulling him by the collar further down the shaft, and by the hair back off again.

 

Unfortunately, having his hands unavailable meant that this blowjob was significantly messier than ones he’d given in the past.  Spit leaked freely down his chin, and each suck of his mouth was punctuated by a wet squelch.

 

On a particularly deep suck, he looked up to lock eyes with his boyfriend.  Taka was so far gone, it was amazing.  His head had been thrown back and his mouth was open, freely gracing Mondo’s ears with every erotic sound it made that Mondo knew he was the only one privileged enough to hear.

 

His cock throbbed, unattended, with every groan.  Precum slid down his shaft at every high-pitched whine.

 

Without breaking his rhythm, Mondo shifted slightly to straddle one of Taka’s boots.  Taka looked down with hazy, lust-drunk eyes and seemed to figure out what exactly Mondo was trying to do.  He obliged, moving the toe of his boot to gently press at the base of Mondo’s dick.  Mondo groaned around the cock in his mouth at the pressure and gently started humping the side of Taka’s boot.  The excess of precum from the neglect provided ample slick to make sure the friction wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

They gradually sank into a new rhythm, only punctuated by the sloppy wet sounds of Mondo sucking Taka’s dick, and the latter’s subsequent moaning.

 

Eventually, Taka’s breathing started to get wheezy and his moans ramped up in both volume and pitch.  He was close, but Mondo couldn’t let him come yet.  He was close himself but he knew Taka was going to finish before him at this rate.

 

“M-Mondo, I’m going to…ah! _Mondo_!”  Mondo ignored the pleas and picked up the speed of his hips.  So…close…

 

The hand tangled in his hair, brought his head back and Taka’s cock was pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop.  Thick ropes of cum painted across his face as every muscle in his boyfriend’s body tensed and shook.  Taka let out a broken cry of Mondo’s name and pressed his calf firmly against Mondo’s member, causing the other man to choke out a groan of his own as he came.

 

They slumped into each other once they were both spent, catching their breath.  Mondo rested the side of his face not covered in cum on Taka’s inner thigh, and Taka curled around him from above.

 

Mondo was the first to recover, chuckling softly.  “You ok there, baby?”  Taka hummed, seemingly not being able to form sentences at the moment.

 

Suddenly, Taka made an urgent noise and stood up quickly, causing Mondo to lose the balance he had on his knees and flop over to the side, hands still cuffed behind his back.  He made a disgruntled noise at being disturbed from his comfy place between Taka’s thighs, but his boyfriend wasn’t paying attention.  Instead, Taka was rummaging through the side table, subsequently producing a small metal object.

 

With shaky legs, Taka brought the key behind Mondo and expertly unlocked the cuffs.  Once free, Mondo pushed himself up and rubbed at his wrists where the cuffs had dug into the skin.

 

Taka was shooting rapid-fire questions at him as he worked at the buckle to the collar.  “How is everything?  You’re not hurt, are you?  Tell me if anything hurts!  Do you want some water?  A snack?”

 

Mondo hummed and rolled the tension from his shoulders, shifting into a normal sitting position.  Taka had made sure to drill the importance of aftercare into him before they even started doing stuff like this.  Hell, even _before_ they’d started having sex. 

 

He wiped at his face, his hand coming back covered in spit and cum.  He grimaced in disgust.  “A wipe would be nice…maybe some water.”

 

Taka nodded determinedly, before rushing off down the stairs to the kitchen.  Mondo had no doubt that he’d come back with a snack in addition to the things he’d asked for, and maybe even an ice pack that Mondo didn't need. 

 

He just hoped that Taka noticed the rather large splattering of cum on his boots and wiped it off.

 

He loved those boots after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr or over on the discord.


End file.
